A Second Time
by RainbowFez
Summary: After a tragic accident Benny wants to get his best friend and secret love back.


So I just installed Dragin voice recognition. I'm having trouble with it and it took me twice as long to type this fanfic and then i still had to go back and fix the mistakes i'd missed while wrting it. I hope it'll get better but if it doesnt I'll have to stop using it. It's really annoying. :/ So if there are any weird mistakes and words that dont seem to go where they're suposed to sorry. I might have missed somthing. I dont think i did though. Please read and tell me what you think. Reviews are very apreciated. Wow this is my first MBAV fic in a long time!

* * *

"No" Benny yelled as they ran down the street. He watched Ethan as he fell into the crevice "Nooo" Benny screeched but there was nothing he could do. His body fell into the darkness tumbling deeper and deeper into the earth where there was nothing, nothing but darkness. Benny knew this was going to happen. Ethan had seen it but Benny didn't believe it. He knew that all of Ethan's visions came true. Every single one had come to pass. Why was this one any different? Ethan walked into it willingly, he saw what was going to happen. He knew more than Benny. He knew that he was going to die, but he went anyway because that was the right thing to do, because if he didn't people would die. He may have lost his life but he saved many in the process.

* * *

Two weeks later Benny lay alone on his bed, tears streaming from his eyes. This is how he'd stayed every single day, every moment since the time of Ethan's death. He'd lost his best friend, the only one who truly knew him and the only one he'd ever loved. He didn't even get to tell him that he truly cared more than a friend, more than a best friend. He cared for much more. He was his Ethan and wanted to spend the rest of his life by his side.

There was a knock on his door as there had been every single morning. Benny's grandma called through the door. "You have to get up eventually." Benny ignored her. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to see anybody. He just wanted to be alone. Why wouldn't anyone let him be alone? All he wanted was to be alone, to mourn because his best friend had died, his best friend was gone. "Please" Benny's grandma called to the door. "You need to talk about this."

"No!" Benny shouted. That was the first time he talked to her, to anyone since the incident. Grandma sighed and left the door. At least Benny had spoken. He was making progress. She looked away from the door and thought to herself. She knew that he cared for Ethan more than a friend. She'd seen it before he'd even seen it. He loved Ethan and even though he didn't know it Ethan loved him back. Ethan hadn't realized and it had been too late.

There was a knock on his window. Benny looked up the curtains were drawn so we can see Rory's pained expression. But he knew was Rory worry was the only one that knocked on the window. Benny actually rolled his eyes at that. "No Rory" Benny shouted. The world went quiet again. And Benny returned to silent prison that was his life.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Benny or any of the others, Ethan watched from the darkness between worlds. It wasn't like seeing. It was something different. it was like knowing. Even though he knew the world as black he could see it. He didn't have eyes. He didn't have ears. He was a disembodied ghostlike entity that could only watch as his friends and family mourned over his loss.

Ethan watched Benny stand from his bed and walk across the room. The spell master grabbed a book from the shelf and opened it. Ethan sighed, or at least it felt like he sighed. He had no mouth. It was Benny's spell book but Ethan knew there was no answer. There was no way of coming back. This was eternity, this was hell.

Benny flipped the book again and again and again. He found nothing. Grandma had told him there was no way. Once dead there is no coming back, just as when Benny resurrected the dog only months before. If he brought Ethan back he wouldn't be bring his Ethan back. He'd bring a soulless corpse, a dark evil creature that wasn't his friend, that wasn't his love. Ethan was gone Ethan was dead!

That night as the sun went down and the stars filled the sky Benny looked up into them. He pointed out the constellations that Ethan had taught him when they were young. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and when he looked he saw shooting star plummeting across the darkness that was night. He closed his eyes and wished as he'd done many times before when he was just a boy. Nothing would happen. There was no magic in shooting stars. He asked that once and he was younger and grandma told him no. it was a sad truth that she didn't want to tell him. she didn't want take the magic out of his life. But there would magic once again when he was older and that time is now. And even though there was no magic in that star, there was magic in Benny and Benny's magic was much stronger than grandma could imagine, that anyone could imagine.

I wish I could be with Ethan. The words were whisper barely heard, a nearly silent breath in the silence. Far away yet close by Ethan felt the world around him turn bright. It was blinding and he felt that if he had eyes it would hurt him more than it was now. First there was nothing then there was everything. He saw it all, all possible futures, all possible pasts and in that moment he felt like God he felt like he could control anything but he didn't and he awoke. His eyes opened to darkness. There was no light for a moment he thought that he was back, back in that nothingness, and back in death. Then he blinked and he realized he smelled the earth, the smell of dirt that accompanied a rainy day. He reached out his hands and he touched the hard surface and for a moment he panicked and that moment turned to two moments and then into three moments and he realized he was buried alive. He called out yet none could hear him. He call out but there was no answer.

"Please" Benny whispered to the night sky. "Please bring him back." But there was no sign of his wish coming true. Ethan didn't appear next to him there was no flash of magic or sense in his body. Ethan was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Tears fell from his eyes as Ethan scratched at the wooden coffin screaming, screaming loud, screaming for help. His throat grew rough and breath came in heavy pants. The air around him seem to thin and Ethan Morgan died for the second time.

* * *

Tell me what you think **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
